


Thank You, Farewell.

by comatosebadger



Category: due South
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M, Many years after Call of the Wild, Scattering of ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/pseuds/comatosebadger
Summary: Many years after their adventure, Benton Fraser and Ray Kowalski say goodbye to a loyal friend.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39
Collections: due South/C6D Big Bang 2020





	Thank You, Farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> This comic shows the scattering of ashes, there is nothing graphic in relation to the death.  
> [Link to SpaceTimeConundrum's fantastic complimentary piece (art and fic) :D](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ds_c6d_bigbang_2020/works/27621424) Their piece slots in before this comic, so starting there might be beneficial :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dief's Grandpups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985806) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
